


Story of a Blue Droplet - Bonus Chapters (Nsfw)

by Evans_Break



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gems, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Seattle Lapis, Seattle Peridot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, bonus chapters, explicit - Freeform, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_Break/pseuds/Evans_Break
Summary: Bonus chapters for Story of a Blue DropletNSFW - SMUT - EXPLICITPlease read only if you are allowed





	1. Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there!  
> If you are coming from Story of a Blue Droplet: hello again!  
> If you are new i suggest reading the main story too, as it explains better the dynamics between SeattleLapis and SeattlePeridot.
> 
> These are bonus chapters of them having a little bit of fun! IYKWIM!
> 
> As always thanks to Kelly Kirstein, the wonderful cosplayer who has brought to life to the seattle AU.  
> Also thanks to my good friend "JustGotThemSharpened" who reviewd these chapters, as she is faaar way better than me with the english language. If you are in the Overwatch/Lotr/TheHobbit/Voltron/FFXV fandom i suggest to check her works out, they are worth a read! :3

**Hot.**

I need a shower. Otherwise, I'm going to melt.

-Peri, you start cooking. I have to freshen up.-

 

-At your orders!.- I see her greeting me with her hand on her forehead like a military salute. I laugh.

 

Cold water. I love it.

My wet hand flows under the jet of water while I bask in that feeling. I take off the bathrobe and i throw it near my shirt.

I cough, damned cigarettes. Sigh.

I'm shivering but I do not care. I raise my head and my face is under the continuous flow. I could stay like this for hours.

I love that feeling on the skin.. like when.. **like when..**

My hands move to my breasts and between my legs. I bit my lip. **Peri**. How much I wish for her to be here with me now. I close my eyes and I do not even try to hide my panting and those little groans that occasionally escape from my mouth. Those lips, that body. I want her. I want her here with me. **Now**.

I feel lips touching my nape. Immediately after, an arm envelops my waist. She came in with me. I smile.

-You're being a naughty girl, eh Lazuli?- I feel her body tight behind mine. Another kiss on the nape. Shivers.

- _Let me help you_ \- she moves my hand away. I feel her fingers move in with skill. Moan. -Ah! Here's the results of hours and hours on the cellphone..- I chuckle while my lips are victims of my bites. Moan.

Panting makes me feel vulnerable because it lets Peri know she is working well. I suddenly turn around. I look into her eyes as I put my arms on her shoulders. 

-Hi,uh.- I smile then kiss her. Breast against breast I push her against the glass of the shower. On those fleshy lips, I can taste the sea. Our tongues move in a dance we both know well.

-I want to repay you for what you gave me- I sit her down. **Luckily** I have a big shower, so we can both sit without problem. I caress her face looking in her eyes. Without looking away I bend between her legs and I place small kisses on her legs, getting closer to her intimacy. Her panting gets stronger, her mouth open and her eyes half-closed.

I'm getting closer. I'm just a few millimetres. **I feel her tremble**. I like to tease her.

-You've been a good girl, yes- I smile. I hang out my tongue and start licking as I cling to her legs. She clutches her fists. She pulls her head back and groans. Alternate kisses, little bites and licking, it's the secret to make her go crazy.

I hear her moan, the more she moan the more I feel good. 

- _Wait_.- She says, and moves under me. - in two is better, isn't it?- The whole tongue. She has slipped the **whole fucking tongue** inside me. I bend my back in pleasure. But it's a game two can play. Trying to not let myself get overwhelmed I slip my tongue into her as well.

I know she's enjoying it. I can feel it. She is wet but not because of the water, which in the meantime is still flowing over us like an infinite rain.

We continue for an indefinite time. None of us really wants to come right away. _Hold on_. **Hold on**.

I really want to come between her lips and feel her sweet flavor on my own.

But no. The best is yet to come. I shift on my knees and I lie on her. I let my body rub against hers as I bite her neck. She holds my hand. Tightly.

- _Lazuli..Lazuli.._ \- she repeats as hypnotized while playing with my hair. 

I cross my leg with hers. Our sex touch. I cling to her and her to me. 

Stronger, faster. Panting, Moaning. I'm feeling like I have never felt in my life. I'm not going to stop now. **Not now**. I hear her coming. Her screams are now audible throughout the flat. We're lucky that almost no one is in the palace at this hour. Hearing her release sets me off too, And I come as well.

I hold on to her, I do not want to let her go. Our heartbeats are loud and in sync. I kiss her and I do not care about the rest. It is just me and her. And I love her, I love her more than anything else.

I caress her breast with my lips. Every touch makes her sigh of pleasure, every fiber of her body is so tired and sensitive. We remain like that, embraced and satisfied. None of us want to talk, open their eyes or get up. Only our breaths, more and more relaxed by the time, and our hearts. Peace. Love. Peace. Breathe. I hold her tightly. **Smile.**


	2. Essential Oils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis needs a massage, luckily for her Peridot is a trained masseuse.
> 
> (NSFW - SMUT - EXPLICIT)

I just.. needed a massage, luckily for me Peridot had done a training course a while ago.  
She straddle me, I close my eyes in satisfaction.

  
-Am I _too_ heavy?- she asks, resting her hands on my hips.  
Already in an ecstatic dream, due to the incense and the candles that surrounded us, I grumble something like -No, that's good. You can start.- I sigh, smiling.

  
A cold touch passes on my back. Peri says essential oils are a must for a perfect massage.

I feel her hands moving slowly along my back, pushing her thumbs along my spine with skilled hands. I thank the hours spent on the phone messaging. I'm about to fall asleep, cradled by her gentle voice humming a lullaby when suddenly she touches a point between my shoulder blades. A mild moan leaves my lips as my eyes open wide.

  
- _Uhh, erogenous zone?_ \- She grinned.

-Yep, congratulations for making me moan, **you clod.** \- i grumble chuckling.

-Pleasure is mine, sweetie.- She continues, with a touch of boasting in her voice.

She starts to massage me slowly, the minutes pass when the touch suddenly changeds. No longer hands but lips. Starting from my neck she went down to my dimples of Venus, a series of small kisses, light as the air. I shiver on each of them. **Jeez**. I love it. 

-Peri... - whisper. I feel her leaning toward my head, waiting for me to talk.  
-Take that shirt off instantly. And keep going.- I laugh. She obeys biting her lip.  
-The bra, _too_?- she asked. I nod.

She take it off, but I grab it in mid air, and bring it to my face. Her breast are not huge but I love them: they are hard and full. She starts to cling to my back with her breast. I wail every time it passes through my shoulder blades. I can't handle it anymore.

I turn around and I pull her toward me by grabbing her by the shoulders. I kiss her shoving my tongue in her mouth. Her flavor, her tongue playing with mine. My heart beats in awe. Our breasts touches, close together. She close her eyes losing herself in our tangle. I pass my hand in her hair. My Peri. **Mine**. 

We stop only to breathe again.  
-Lazuli.- she says in a breath. I smile. She starts kissing my neck, alternating with bites. At the same time she put her hand between my legs and put two fingers inside my vagina.  
I let a scream out. I immediately bit my lip and I found myself licking the saliva she left on it.  
-I did not ask for a massage down there, **but I won't complain**.- I laugh between a sigh and another.  
Moving her hand with mastery she answers me -It's included in the price.-

She goes down with her mouth, further down, up to my breast. She begin to lick it like an ice cream, my body appreciated as my nipples swollen almost immediately. I murmur. She bite my nipple, looking like a puppy. 

But that hand, **oh** , that holy hand delighted me. I grip the sheets in my hands as my body goes rigid.

She knws, she sees it. She continues to move her hand, in and out with her fingers. And she goes down even further with her head.

She remove her hand. I look into her eyes resting on my elbows. She look back at me. She blow lightly in the groin area. I wail but I try to hold back my gaze. She is teasing me, making me wait. 

- **Shove that fucking tongue in**.-i implore.  
-Nono.- she laugh blowing - _not yet_.-  
I grip the sheets even more. I crave her to do it. I need it. She caresses my inner thigh with her fingers but still don't want to use her tongue.

  
-Peri..- I gasp. - **I beg you..** -  
She smiled, jutted her tongue out and approaches slowly. I lick my lips.  
_Still not, not yet._ From her tongue a bit of saliva drops and goes to wet the lips of my vagina. **Wail**. _Still not, not yet_. There are only a few millimetres left now. I feel her breath on my skin. She looks at me with her usual grin. And suddenly she begin to lick me.

  
She starts with the lips, then the clitoris. And by the time my vagina gets wet, both with her saliva and with my fluids.  
-Uuuh, _you are excited_ eh, Lazuli?-Peridot laughs.  
-Not as much I will excite you later, woman.- I assure her with a promise.

Peridot keeps licking and biting for several minutes. I wail and pant looking at the ceiling. She is so good, she reaches unexpected places. I smile. **I must not come** , not yet. Hold on Lapis, hold it down, I think.

  
-Now it's up to you!- She rise up, pointing at her legs.  
-Get up- I say - **Those shorts are a snag**.- She obeys and I get up with her. I push her against the wall of the room and give her a light kiss by pulling the button down and lowering the zip.

I bend down and pull down shorts and slips.  
-Oh **hello**. You are all wet already, eh? Don't worry, I won't make you wait as your mistress did with me- I smile, talking to her vagina. Peridot blushes and looks away.  
But I don't gave her time to think of anything else. I stick my tongue in her without thinking twice about it, clenching my lips against her soft skin.

I love that flavor, it is a mix of sweet and bitter. She's wet, droplet falls along her legs but I don't let any of them to be wasted, I lick minutely every droplet.  
I also help with my fingers.

 **Three fingers** , again without thinking about it. She screams and groan, I look at her. She seems to be ecstatic, while a drop of saliva come down from her lips.

She doesn't have the strength anymore to keep herself up after a few minutes of going inside and out with my fingers, resting on the wall panting, tired.

I take her hand and making her lay down on the bed. I ride her, face to face. I kiss her, again. And again. And again.

  
Then I decide to turn around, her head clutched between my legs, mine a few inches from her vagina. I begin to lick her leaning my groin to her face. She responds by biting me and alternating her fingers and tongue. I can not hold back much. I come through her lips. She laughs, drunk on that liquid.

  
-Already? _Do you don't last long like males?_ -  
In response I bite her clitoris. She yells and then bites her lip.  
-Do not worry, I still have a lot to give.- I say blowing.  
-Why do not we let them greet each other?- She candidly suggests, with her index between her lips.  
- **Good idea!** \- I turn to her again and put my legs between hers. Our friends are touching, exchanging vaginal fluids. She clings to my back, scratching with her nails. I let her do it. I love it.  
- **Fuck me, Peridot.** Make me yours.- I sighed in her ear. She iss excited, I can feel it. And I feel her rubbing her intimate parts against mine. Not long after I come again. But she did not, stubborn.

You do not know what you're missing. It's a continuous one.-  
-Naw, I'm waiting for the final blow. _A great final orgasm_.- she is trying act rough but she is at her limit.  
And, goddess, how I wanted her to come.

And I wanted to taste all of her being.

I lick her neck and then suck her breasts. As if I am looking for milk.

-Make me come again.- I implore her.

She chuckles under her moustache and makes me lay next to her. She embrace me from behind and starts to stroke my breasts and further down. Again her fingers on my legs, this time it comes more naturally to her, because it was as if she was doing it to herself, in this position.

She touches points that I didn't even think I had. I'm sweaty, full of essential oils and she is the same as me. Under the faint light of candles we almost shine.

I close my eyes and enjoy the pleasure, moaning. I scratch her side, the only part of her that I could reach with my hand. And again I come in her hand, that she licks greedily.

-Now it's my turn, _Lazuli_. Use that beautiful tongue of yours and let me enjoy it like a goddess.- She says, riding my face.

The only thing I see is her on top of me, her legs around my head. Her ass between my breasts and neck. And her vagina straight in my mouth. I take a deep breath and went into apnoea in a sea of treasures. She curves her back, breathless. I'm good with my tongue.  
Or at least that's what she always says. She leans back to my legs.

As I browse her cavities my hand works frantically between my legs. I want to come again, at the same time as her.

And that's it.

At the exact moment when she comes, at the exact moment when all her vaginal fluids pours into my mouth, I come too. A **devastating** orgasm.

As I lick my lips I try to catch my breath. She lays at my side and looks at me in the eyes.

We are both panting and neither of us wants to talk.

We stay like that for hours..days? But in the end she speaks - _I love you madly, my blue gem._ -  
- **I love you so fucking much, my beautiful green gem.** \- I whisper.  
And I kiss her. Not a violent kiss. A tired, but full kiss. A complete kiss.

Two hearts beating in unison. Hearts that until recently galloped now are calm. Two bodies but one soul. Two lost gems in time and space, stand still at one point.

She clings to me, chest to chest, and we stay like that.

Perhaps forever, whatever, for me this is heaven.


End file.
